Guyver, the BioBooster Armor
by theWarmaster
Summary: Based on a previous FanFiction by the same author, theWarmaster, this new titled variation comes back with a twist... The main hero is a soldier in the US Army and is (currently) trapped in the Arabian Desert. The battle field has moved on and along with Private Alex Wood, his Sergeant, and fellow soldiers fighting to survive after being left for dead during a climatic battle.


**Guyver, the BioBooster Armor**

Chapter 1

The sounds of explosions echoed in the distance as the wind bellows across the empty landscape of the Saudi Arabian sands. The pale blue sky's crystal clear galore begins to smear with the dark grey smoke clouds from the afar battle in the distance beyond the mountain range. Leering into the distance is a group of soldiers clad in digital-pattern camouflage uniforms cluttered with dirt and rocks in a small blast hole in the ground. The four soldiers are weary of battle and the smell of death creeps past their nostrils as the wind carries the distinct carrion stench of war.

"Wood… Wood! Wake-up Wood!" Sergeant Murphy silently spoke aloud into Private Alex Wood's ear.

"Wha- What? Sorry Sergeant Murphy… It's difficult to keep my eyes open anymore." Alex struggled to speak as he shifted his prone body on the ground.

"Hey Sarg, we need to move as soon as we can. As soon as night falls you too will be cold as death to scream in Wood's ears anymore." Corporal Cunningham mocked silently.

"Can it Corporal I'm already on it." SGT Murphy went back to peering through his binoculars for a safe route and a safe place to hide himself and his troops from the ensuing battle.

Around the present battle field that has seemed to be left abandoned several hours ago there were destroyed tactical vehicles and remains of tanks strewn about the landscape. In a single glance across the battle zone you were able to see several High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicles (HMMWV/Humvee) and Light Medium Tactical Vehicles (LMTV/5-tons) broken and in disarray; some were still burning from the napalm used from enemy combatants. In a horrific sight to which even SGT Murphy cringes upon sight and smell were the roasted bodies of dead soldiers all around him and his 3 remaining survivors. Many bodies lay around their fox-hole some burnt some missing limbs all of them corpses with no hopes.

With the whisper of dying cries in the air SGT Murphy struggled to push on and keep a tangent look out for a cave or an abandoned hut of some sort to keep his soldiers alive for the cold night that was approaching. The ground trembles every couple of minutes, but each tremble feels less and less which indicates the battle in the distance is getting further away. Chances of rescue keep dwindling. SGT Murphy looks over slowly to his fourth soldier who was knocking on death's door already, but only being kept alive by Alex's quick Combat Life Saver (CLS) skills.

"Damnit! Cunningham! Get up here and help me look for shelter… I don't think we need to worry about enemy soldiers any time soon." SGT Murphy's voice got quite as he spoke.

"Moving Sergeant." Cunningham recited calmly as he felt the same way Sergeant Murphy was.

Straining his eyes CPL Cunningham used his hand to block out the drowning light rays from the setting sun and squinted as hard as he could trying to make out the figure in the distance. He could make out what looked like a cave in the mountains several hundred feet above through the rocky terrain. Looking around a little bit Cunningham could manage to see a slightly easier way to scale the mountain before it got dark if they start now. Shifting his weight slightly so that he could move down further into the make-shift fox hole Cunningham gathered his thoughts.

"Sergeant, I think I found a place we can hide in for the night."

"You have now? Show me." SGT Murphy's voice sounded sarcastic but at the same time hopeful.

"Over there." Cunningham points to their northern position to a range of mountains; "See that ledge? It'll make an easy climb for us and if we leave now we can make it to the cave entrance before night fall." Cunningham inhaled quickly after holding in his breath and speaking so long without stopping.

"Alright, Corporal, good eye let's get a move on soldiers! Wood pick up the Private-First Class and let's go. Corporal you help Wood get Mann up the cliff side I'm going to climb ahead and scout the cave."

"Yes Sergeant!" Both Alex and Cunningham quickly recited as they moved to pick up PFC Mann from the bottom of the fox-hole.

SGT Murphy was the first to grab his rifle and crawl out of the ditch and make his way towards the mountain's base. Following behind was Alex and CPL Cunningham carrying between the two of them was PFC Mann. With no immediate threat in the vicinity that was noticeable SGT Murphy began climbing the cliff side that Cunningham point out previously with little ease; however Cunningham and Alex were having more troubles than they thought with carrying up an injured person in their grips. Mann wrapped his arms around Alex beneath his arms and shoulder in a sideways grab with an improvised firemen's lift.

Using all his strength Alex carried Mann over his body reaching for one rocky ledge and the next. Cunningham was behind him a short ways in case he needed to catch Alex or Mann. They spent over twenty minutes climbing the cliff's side and darkness began to fall Alex had looked up shortly to see how much further they were from reaching the cliff cave entrance when he noticed there was a bright light emanating from above. Assuming this was the sergeant's doing Alex grieved a heavy sigh and pushed on pulling his heavy body with Mann lapsed around him further up the mountain's side.

Inside the cave Sergeant Murphy turns on his headlamp on his Kevlar to light up the cave's entrance area. Looking around with his field of vision engulfed with light from his Kevlar's head lamp he flips his weapon's safety switch to semi-auto and slowly walks towards the rear of the cave to secure their temporary living quarters. Glancing side to side with his eyes and keeping his weapon pointed straight ahead he gradually walks deeper into the cave. Noticing some planks of wood blocking a hole in the cave's rear he figured this used to be an old mine emergency escape shaft and peered through the cracks in the planks.

His field of vision limited by the light being carried he could only see a couple of feet in front of him because of all the cave dust floating around. There was some sparkling material embedded in the walls, but SGT Murphy ignored them. With a sigh of relief he turns around and begins to walk back towards the entrance again to greet his soldiers warmly. Suddenly without a moment's notice SGT Murphy feels a cold draft pass through him.

"Infidel…" The dark voice crept passed SGT Murphy's ears as his vision blurred.

"Wha- aa- t…" Looking down SGT Murphy could make out a clawed hand through his chest and body armor covered in his blood. Slowly SGT Murphy's heart beat came to a stop and his breathing halted for one last time.

Realizing his hand has finally grabbed the cave entrance's ledge Alex pulled himself up as fast as he could while struggling slightly from the exhaustion his body has been though carrying Mann's body on top of his. Cunningham pulled himself up next and pleaded to Alex to help by grabbing all the gear on his back and pulling him up onto the cliff's edge so he too can rest. After pulling Cunningham up into the cave's mouth Alex stood up and looked around only seeing the sergeants Kevlar pointing outwards from the cave. Walking over to the Kevlar he switches the light from the bright intense setting to a lower red light setting for tactical operations that allow you to see just as fine, but with less notability from the outside area.

"Hey I don't see the Sergeant anywhere I'd figure he'd be here to help us get settled and work out the second part of our… plan." Alex grew weary again and sat down softly against the cave's wall.

"He's probably scoping out the cave to make sure it's safe for us to sleep. It's the least he could do since he didn't help pull up the gear or Mann here." Cunningham pulled out a canteen with a quart of water left in it and drank a little to keep himself hydrated.

"I suppose so… But does he have another light with him? His Kevlar is here and-"

"Enough, Alex, don't worry about him he didn't get to the rank of Sergeant from just sitting around and eating donuts all day you know… Mann, open your mouth." Cunningham leaned over PFC Mann and poured some water into his mouth for him.

"Ahg- thanks… Corp-" Mann stuttered the words.

"Hey don't talk he need to rest. Your wound is deep. You're lucky Wood here had his CLS pack on him or you'd be dead too." Cunningham put away his canteen in his rucksack that he placed behind him as a cushion and pillow.

Alex pulled out his sleeping back from his rucksack that Cunningham had to carry with him up the mountain's side and placed it over Mann's body to keep him warm for the coming night. Cunningham leered at Alex and knew what he was thinking and turned his head towards the cave's dark rear end. Alex too looked to the back of the cave and felt a dark sensation in his gut. Sitting back down on the opposite side of the cave from Cunningham Alex began checking his ammo magazines to make sure the spring assist jack still worked and that he had a full clip of thirty rounds in each of his remaining magazines.

"Hey, Alex, give him ten more minutes. If he isn't back by then and you rested enough we'll both go down there and look for him okay? We're still in enemy territory. It doesn't matter if we're in a cave or a limousine nowhere is safe when you're trapped in the middle of a dessert with low supplies. We don't know who or what lives or lived in this cave. It'd be just our luck if it was a bear cave or a terrorist camp." Cunningham gently leaned his head back again and sighed.

"I don't think bears live in the desert Cunningham." Alex smiled and also leaned back; "Okay… we'll give him ten minutes." There was a sweet sickly smell in the air Alex didn't like, but unarguably he began nodding off into a deep sleep.

"Ten… minutes then…" Cunningham laughed lightly and slowly drifted into a rooted trance too.

* * *

Author's Notes:

(9/19/2013) I know the beginning seems very modern and military oriented, but that is how I wanted it to start. I've devised several variations to my fanfiction based on the Guyver series, but this is my most recent creation and I think will be my favorite. My original one that I had posted up over 3 years ago now was drama based lots of surprises and such which I liked, but I had troubles conveying my thoughts to paper… I had recently decided to go with an American Soldier themed character I figured this'll meet my drama requirements and keep people attracted with the developed characters and near parallel story to the original source.

(9/20/2013) If you guys haven't already noticed, but the first chapter is the pre-Guyver part of the story. The main character—whom of which I'm sure you figured out by now as Private Alex Wood—will be getting the Guyver shortly in the second chapter and I promise you this will be a spectacular event.

(9/21/2013) This chapter seems short, but it's more of an introductory into the main story anyways. Seeing a background into the main character a little bit before he gets the Guyver and all. I don't plan on making all chapters this short... Some may come out that way only but that's the future and I've not wrote that part yet :o So anyways ENJOY MY (revised)GUYVER STORY! :)


End file.
